Distraído amor
by Alpargatasvoladoras
Summary: Draco Malfoy, el amigo incondicional que tras odiarla por tantos años ahora la ama y necesita fervientemente. Hermione Granger, el que creía era su amor incondicional la traicionó, ahora tiene un amigo incondicional que la ama fervientemente pero ¡Ella no se da cuenta!


_Espero que les guste, seria mi primer fanfic de esta pareja adorada, y mi segundo escrito. Es complicado manejarse, acordarse en que momento use tal letra, etc pero espero me tengan paciencia. Mi modo de escribir se va a ir ampliando y va a transformarse._

 _Mis personajes son de J.K. Una lastima porque hay cada uno, opaaa_

 _En fin, muchas gracias por leer._

 _Ml. Alpargatasvoladoras_

 _SALUDOOOS!_

 **Introducción**

Cerró los ojos y era tal el silencio que pudo escuchar el pestañeo, pudo escuchar su respiración que seguía un compás lento, parecía querer fundirse con el son de la música de fondo. El viejo disco de _"The beatles_ " de sus padres se fundía entre las paredes y embriagaba a todo aquel que entrara en la sala. Sonrió, aun con los ojos cerrados y recordó todas aquellas mañana donde la canción _"imagine"_ la despertaba de un sueño impoluto. Una cristalina lágrima, una sola cayó de su ojo izquierdo, - _"Siempre el mismo lado"_ \- pensó.

El ruido de las llaves tintineando contra la madera de la puerta sacó a Hermione de su burbuja. Un hombre de anteojos, y bellos ojos verdes entro a la sala, sonrió triste y se acercó con los brazos abiertos hacia la única mujer en esta.

\- Lo siento, preciosa. Hoy es un dia dificil pero si los recuerda con amor te repondras mas pronto- Dijo con su voz amortiguada por el sweter color bordo de la castaña - Los recuerdos más felices, Herm - Terminó y separándose solo un poco, beso su frente.

\- Tratando, Harry. Estoy tratando- Respondió suavemente al mismo tiempo se separaba del cálido cuerpo - Haré café y galletas. A Ginny le fascinan - Sonrió y se alejó a la sala, la música había cambiado y _Bob Marley_ resonaba en todo el departamento.

-Oye, este tipo me encanta, mmm ¿Bomar? ¿Marbil?- Interrogó el pelinegro con una sonrisa burlona. Al instante escuchó una risa y sintió un pequeño golpe en el hombro. Logró el cometido.

-¡Es Bob Marley! Por Merlin... No deberias ni de tener el honor de escuchar su voz -Dijo con tono resignado la mujer pero con una reluciente sonrisa.

Sabía perfectamente que Harry conocía a "El tipo", tambien que amaba a _"The beatles"_ , y que en más de una ocasión había "tomado prestado" uno de sus cds de rock muggle. Pero esas pequeñas cosas la hacían feliz porque sabía que su amigo se empeñaba en verla así y no con lágrimas surcando su rostro... Ya había padecido mirarlas en muchas caras amigas y enemigas. Habían pasado aproximadamente dos años de la caída de Voldemort, y un año del fallecimiento de los Granger... Aunque murieron creyendo llamarse Wendell y Mónica Wilkins... Aunque murieron creyendo que ninguna hija los iba a llorar.

-¿Mucho frío afuera? - Preguntó la bruja mientras lanzaba un hechizo calentador al aire. Los dedos de los pies, aunque llevara pantuflas se estaban volviendo hielitos.

\- ¿Enserio? Esta mas frio que el culo de un Yeti - Respondía carcajeándose - Fue una pregunta para empezar una conversación o ¿es porque hace días que no sales? - Dijo, mientras se sacaba la bufanda roja y dorada, y se sentaba en el gran sillón en L, tirando el tapado detrás suyo.

\- Bueno, ejem. Estoy invernando, genio - Respondió como si fuera lo más obvio, trato de quedarse seria pero no pudo contener la risita. Le encantaba hablar con su amigo, con su hermano.

Pasaron la siguiente hora entre risas recordando historias en Hogwarts, hablando de su trabajo como jefe de escuadrón de aurores y mientras Harry tomaba whisky de fuego su lengua cobró vida propio, su mente que no acostumbraba a marearse de alcohol se olvidó de pensar y empezaron lo errores. Había bebido una cantidad insignificante a diferencia de la leona, sin embargo le afectó mucho mas.

\- Sabes Mione hace poco vi a Ron - Comentó el chico pareciendo dubitativo - Pregunto por ti y el... El quiere volver a verte - Terminó casi desesperado mientras impaciente frotaba su pierna derecha arrugando su fino pantalón.

\- No - La escueta y firme negativa de la mujer hizo saltar al otro - No quiero saber ni tener ningún contacto con el... ¿Porque te empeñas en tratar de solución lo insolucionable o de defender lo indefendible? - Hermione estaba visiblemente contrariada, tenía el ceño fruncido y se veía el claro rechazo en las facciones. Tenía las manos sobre la mesada de marmol y apretujaba un repasador entre sus manos.

\- ¡E-espera, estás completamente equivocada! ¡No lo defiendo! ¡N-no niego que quiera solucionarlo pero...- Sonaba agobiado y hasta un poco perdido. La reacción de Hermione era la esperada, sin embargo no era lo mismo imaginarla que vivirla.

\- ¿Pero que, Harry? Se que quieres volver a reir con tus dos mejores amigos, se que te gustaría que nos podamos topar y que la tensión no se pueda cortar con un cuchillo pero ¡Adivina que, harry! -A cada palabra iba acercándose un paso, y a cada paso el pobre trapo entre sus manos se iba destrozando por la magia desorbitada de la bruja - ¡Nunca más vas a poder ver eso, no lo vas a poder tener! ¡Y es solo culpa de ese cavernario que se cree hombre! ¡El me engaño, Harry! Y aunque no puedas creerlo y sigas en negación él me hizo mucho daño... A todos - La respiración se volvió arrítmica, las lágrimas corrían sin descanso por las mejillas de la castaña y los sollozos eran cada vez más fuertes.

\- Hermio - El nombre no pudo ser completado, la puerta se había abierto y en ella entraban una preocupada Ginny y un furioso Draco.

-¡¿De nuevo?! Realmente creo que tu estupidez va creciendo cada dia al igual que tu bocota - El rubio miró con hastío al pelinegro, con las manos aun sostenía bolsas de colores al igual que la pequeña Weasley.

\- Si no te amara tanto ya te habría maldecido- La pelirroja no se quedó atrás, pero a diferencia de Malfoy, quien ya se encontraba acariciando los cabellos de Granger, golpeó la nuca de su marido, haciendo que este gimiera y se frotara la zona afectada.

\- Estoy bien, chicos. Solo que hoy no es mi dia, estoy muy sensible y - La voz gruesa y molesta de la única serpiente la interrumpio. - Y viene un tarado a molestarte. Vamos a limpiarte la cara y después comeremos esas ricas galletas, que están totalmente quemadas - Con lo último dicho, hizo un gesto hacia Ginny quien entendió y corrió a sacar las ¿galletas? del horno.

El rubio guió a la leona hacia el baño sosteniendola de la cintura con la mano derecha, al mismo tiempo que con la otra acariciaba con infinita ternura la mano de ella.

Hermione tocó el interruptor de la luz, por un momento quedó cegada. El espejo le devolvió una mirada roja; sus ojos estaban irritados, hinchados y muy irritados. Gimió con espanto... Siempre que recordaba la traición de Ron lloraba de esa manera.

-Sigues siendo hermosa - escucho la voz susurrante de Draco a su lado, muy cerca. Y la mirada grisácea de este se mostró en el espejo. - Aunque tengas un nido de pájaros en la cabeza, siempre eres hermosa - Siguió susurrando, y callo cuando beso su cuello, un beso casto pero con tanto cariño.

Los ojos de la bruja volvieron a aguarse, se apoyó en el cálido pecho del hombre a su espalda y solo lo dijo- ¿Que haria sin ti?.

Las miradas se cruzaron en aquel cristal, las sonrisas fluyeron solas y los fuertes brazos del apuesto mago cercaron el torso de la mujer en un abrazo protector, en una fortaleza colmada de calor

-La pregunta es ¿Qué haría YO sin TI? - Soplo el oído de la leona y una risa tan clara como el agua resonó en el cubiculo. Una risa que provocó la más sincera sonrisa en él y llenó de calidez el pecho de ella

-Ja, no todos los días una tiene semejante amigo, me invidia más de una mujer, huroncito - Divertida y con una sonrisa ladeada se perdió hacia abajo, abriendo el grifo del agua y frotando aquel líquido fresco en su adolorida visión. Se había perdido el total desconcierto que portaba el rostro de la serpiente. _"Amigo"-_ en su mente sonaba como sentencia. ¿Que cruel castigo había cometido? _"Pero soy un Malfoy, y los Malfoy siempre tienen lo que quieren"-_ Pensó casi silbando de la emoción con una mueca de satisfacción renovada.

¡Empieza la acción! Empecé a escribir y el título era totalmente distinto a lo que luego continuó. Muuuuy distinto pero estoy contesta ¡Siii! Es una idea fresca, me gusta... Draco ama a Hermi pero Hermi no entiende nada, AJAJA. A preparar el primer cap... Me froto las manos como una mosca.

Besooos


End file.
